UGLY INSECURITIES
by hyacinth23
Summary: Ino,Hinata,Tenten,and konan have insecurrities...Ugly by 2ne1 lyrics mode


UGLY

BY: 2NE1

disclaimer:i dont own the lyrics or the characters im just writing whats on my mind

legends:

ino as cl

konan as minzy

hinata as bom

tenten as dara

summary: the four my own 2ne1 naruto shippuden style sing this song for remembering their insecurities and sad moments

that night

Ino is in her favorite hill with flowers

[INO] Balkge useobojiman  
Nae mame deulji anha  
Nan yeppeuji anha areumdapji anha  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
_Remembering the day that Sakura broke their friendship for a guy that she didn't love her back and it is really painful_

_to her,she help sakura when she was nothing that day and look she broke her friendship from a guy that was a big no no to _

_her..._

_Hinata is outside of her compound watching the stars and cried for she rememeber her insecurities that day_  
[HINATA] Norael bulleobojiman  
Amudo deutji anha  
Nan yeppeuji anha areumdapji anha  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh

(why that naruto has a crush on sakura?what did he see about sakura that i dont have... and why neji niisan always insult her,is because his father

died because he saved his father... what is wrong to her is she weak? not strong?no courage?why...) 

(at the plum tree with her weapons sitting with a frown singing)  
[TENTEN] Nan wae ireohke motnan geolkka  
Eotteokhamyeon nado neocheoreom hwanhage  
Useobol su isseulkka  
( she remembered the day that Sabaku No Temari defeated her in minutes flat... and people look down to her,for her it is the most painful experienced to her)

(at her room in the akatskui hideout)  
[KONAN] Ddo hwagana wae neul wanbyeokhaji mothae  
I ggaejin geoul sok motnan moseubeul hyanghae  
Tathagiman hae  
(then she rememebered the day where she was becoming an orphan with nagato and (i forget the other one sorry) then she still in tears singing)

[HINATA] Chyeodabojima jigeum I neuggimi shilheonan  
Eodironga sumgoman shipeo  
Beoseo nago shipeo  
I sesangeun geojitmal

(then she goes outside of the compound and go to ino's favorite hill)

[INO] I think I'm ugly  
And nobody wants to love me  
Just like her I wanna be pretty  
I wanna be pretty  
Don't lie to my face  
Tellin' me I'm pretty  
(she thinks people underrestimated her as the weakest ninja in rookie nine ,she is beautiful but what is that cause of it if she cant defeat enemies all by herself)  
I think I'm ugly  
And nobody wants to love me  
Just like her I wanna be pretty  
I wanna be pretty  
Don't lie to my face  
Cause I know I'm ugly  
(then people blame her for asuma's death because she couldn't save her sensei's life)

[KONAN] Nal shwipge ihaehandago hajimaMot saenggigo bbiddoreojin nae maeumi neol  
Wonmanghaljido molla  
(she sadly sings and she teleport to ino's favorite hill to join her)

[HINATA] Mal shikijima nan neowa eoulliji mothae  
Geu jalnan nunbit sok chagaun gashiki nal  
Summakhige hae

(then she sits beside ino and embrace her then she sings with tears)

[KONAN] Dagaojima neoui gwanshimjocha shilheo nan  
Eodironga ddeonago shipeo sori chigo shipeo  
I sesangeun geojitmal  
(then konan too.. join the duo and sit beside ino to shared there sadness)  
[INO] I think I'm ugly  
And nobody wants to love me  
Just like her I wanna be pretty  
I wanna be pretty  
Don't lie to my face  
Tellin' me I'm pretty  
(then tenten appeared and sat beside hinata and embrace her with still tears on her eyes)  
I think I'm ugly  
And nobody wants to love me  
Just like her I wanna be pretty  
I wanna be pretty  
Don't lie to my face  
Cause I know I'm ugly

(Then she realized her friends joined her even konan from the akatskui was sat besides them..then she realized there are still friends who loved her

and always there no matter what)

[All] All alone  
I'm all alone  
All alone  
I'm all alone  
(They sing with tears and sadness in there eyes)  
[TENTEN]Ddaddeuthamiran eobseo  
Gyeoten amudo eobseo  
(tenten realized that someone loves her and friends that always on her side)  
[All] All alone  
I'm all alone  
[DARA]I'm always all alone

[All] All alone  
[TENTEN] Ddaddeuthamiran eobseo  
Gyeoten geu nugudo nal anajul saram eobseo  
(ino's feeling becomes lightly and she becomes satisfied)

[INO] I think I'm ugly  
And nobody wants to love me  
Just like her I wanna be pretty  
I wanna be pretty  
Don't lie to my face  
Tellin' me I'm pretty  
(then she joined her friends singing the stanza of the song)

(ino sings in rap mode)  
I think I'm ugly  
And nobody wants to love me  
Just like her I wanna be pretty  
I wanna be pretty  
Don't lie to my face  
Cause I know I'm ugly

EVEN THEY STILL REMEMBERED THEIR INSECURITY AND SAD MOMENTS THEY ARE STILL STRONG TO FACE TOMORROW BRINGS

THE END...


End file.
